Watch Me Burn
by FlamesAreWritten
Summary: Tommy's life just keeps getting more and more complicated. Will he change? Or will he continue on his self destructive path? Starts near the end of season 5, two new girls enter his life, but will it be a blessing or just another curse?
1. Chapter 1: Persuasion

Hey everyone! This is my first uploaded fic to this site. I love Rescue Me and hate how this show doesn't get enough love. Seriously, it's a crime. So I decided to write my own. This is my first time writing female OCs, but I'll do my best with em. :) Leave me a review if you can please.

Important note: This story starts off near the end of Season 5. Just so no one is confused about the timeline here.

* * *

**Watch Me Burn**

Chapter 1: Persuasion

Tommy marched into the break room, and headed straight to the refrigerator. He sighed inwardly, knowing somehow that today would be a day like any other – filled with loathing, hatred, booze, and smoke. Smoke from a fire probably started by some idiot either getting high or falling asleep before taking his last inhale of a guilty pleasure.

Taking one last look into the empty refrigerator, he closed it, and passed Mike on his way to the coffee machine without a word. Thoughts of recent events in life polluted his mind like a thick cloud of suffocating smog.

"Hey Tommy, what's up?" Mike asked, looking up and standing from his chair to get closer to him. Tommy was jolted from his thoughts immediately and looked at Mike just as he finished pouring a cup of coffee, "Nothing. Another day in god damn paradise, am I right?" he responded, leaning against the counter behind him and looking at his fellow firefighter before taking a sip of the coffee.

Mike smiled and looked down for a minute, "I guess so. Hey Tommy, I know.. it's like your day off from the bar and stuff but.. I was wondering if you'd be able to come to the bar tonight anyway, you know? The band's getting together and I invited this new chick I met the other day."

Tommy rolled his eyes and set his cup of coffee down next to him before returning his eyes to him, "You're unbelievable, you know that? What the hell does that have to do with me, exactly?" he asked, waiting for the horrible excuse he knew would tumble in-cohesively from Mike's mouth.

"Oh come on Tommy, it'll be fun! Everyone's gonna be there! Sean, Franco, Lou, it's gonna be like.. a huge thing and I want you to be there," Mike said quickly, looking away from Tommy as soon as he uttered the words.

Tommy stifled a laugh and shook his head in disbelief, "You know, you can't bullshit a bullshitter, Mike. And I'll tell ya something else, I've got about twenty more years of bullshitting experience under my god damn belt compared to your... tch... whatever. Ok? So tell me why you want me there or I'm not doin' it, cause I've already got plans, ok pal?"

Mike fidgeted a bit, and looked back up to Tommy's icy glare, "Ok ok... it's cause I lost some stupid bet with Lou the other day about how to spell the word 'denial' and so Sean and Franco got the night off... But I already told this chick about the band thing before the bet so I need someone to take over the bar duties."

"What about Derek!"

"He already said he's busy and he can't do it.."

"Tch. Yeah well, I'm busy too. Ok, asshole?" Tommy started, "and denial? You don't know how to spell _denial_? Jesus, how the hell did you spell it?" Tommy asked him, continuing to stare, but completely amused and sincerely curious to know.

Mike shrugged, "I thought it was like that river in Nigeria or whatever in Africa."

Tommy buried his face in his hands from the sheer idiocy coming from Mike and ran them through his hair before responding, "The _Nile_ River?"

"Yeah! See? Easy mistake right?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Ok. First of all, it's located in Egypt, not Nigeria. Second of all, no. It's a stupid mistake only _you_ would make."

"Egypt is in Africa?" Mike asked, a look of complete astonishment on his face.

Tommy shook his head in frustration and picked up his cup before turning to walk away, "Alright, this conversation is officially over."

Mike pulled on his arm to stop him, "Wait! So you'll do it, then? Come on Tommy, I'm begging you!"

The older man grunted in annoyance and turned back to him again, "God damn it! Alright! But you owe me, asshole. Who the hell _is_ this broad anyway! She already has you on your god damned knees trying to please her? Jesus Christ."

Mike let go of his arm and smiled, "Sweet! Thanks, Tommy! Um... her name's Michelle. She just moved here like last month from Texas. She's really hot and cool and stuff but I've known her for like three weeks and I don't know... I don't think she's interested, Tommy. I mean.. I've made it pretty obvious I like her and stuff but it's like she only wants to be friends or something. I'm thinking if I show her the band and stuff tonight she'll change her mind, you know?"

"Not interested? In you? Imagine that," Tommy responded sarcastically.

"Come on, Tommy. I really like this chick.. Haven't you ever been in a situation where there's someone you like but it's like she doesn't like you back in that way?" Mike asked him, a look of sincerity in his eyes.

Tommy just scoffed and shook his head, "Never, ok? You know, you should just be thankful I'm even agreeing to this, pal. I had plans, but now, they're ruined. Happy now, asshole?" Tommy asked, pulling his arm away from Mike and continuing on his path out of the kitchen in annoyance.

* * *

Michelle pushed open the door to her apartment in complete frustration. She knew she should have had a new key made that day, as the door took ten minutes to open with the one she had in her possession.

"Damn piece of shit!" She cursed to herself, locking it behind her and throwing her bags onto the table nearest her. She looked at her friend and roommate, Angie, who was currently glued to the television and who had apparently not even noticed Michelle walk through the door.

"Angie? You're already home?" she asked her.

Angie turned her head from where she sat, "Oh, hey Michelle. Yup, I got out at two today remember? It's Friday."

Michelle nodded in recall, moving some of her long blonde locks from her face, "Oh. Well... did you not hear me struggling with the door for ten minutes?"

Angie shook her head apologetically, "Sorry... the television was a little loud.."

"Never mind. Anyway, listen!" Michelle said, sitting down next to her and muting the TV. Angie looked at her like she was crazy but didn't bother to unmute it.

"Um ok. What?"

"Ok first you have to promise to not say 'no' right away," Michelle said, knowing it'd probably be the definite answer from her friend.

Angie sighed and continued to look at her, "Ok fine. I won't say it _right_ away."

Michelle just shrugged it off and continued, "So you know that guy Mike right? Remember I introduced you guys the other day?"

"Oh, the firefighter, right?"

Michelle nodded, "Yeah him. Well anyway, he invited me to go see his band play tonight at some bar he owns with some other guys and-" before Michelle could finish, Angie sighed half way through, "Let me guess, you want me to go with you?"

"Please Angie! I don't wanna go alone!"

Angie ran a hand through her short red hair and shook her head, "Ugh... nooo! You know I hate bars, Michelle!"

"Come on, I'm not a huge fan either but it's not like we'd be there long anyhow. Plus, maybe you'll meet a guy you like."

"Oh please. Yeah right. I don't think guys like that exist in the real world, and especially NOT in bars!" Angie said loudly, shaking her head.

"Ok ok ok forget the guy thing! Just go with me anyway. Please? For me?" Michelle begged, staring at her friend with pleading green eyes.

Angie stared at her friend silently for a few moments and thought about it. It's not like she had anything else to do that night. She wasn't tired and she didn't have work tomorrow. She also didn't want her friend to have to go by herself, but she just hated bars so much that she wasn't sure if it'd be a good idea.

She sighed once more and finally gave in, "Alright alright. I'll go. But can we just stay for a few hours and then leave?"

Michelle jumped up happily, "Yes! Thank you Angie!" she shouted happily, hugging her friend, "we won't stay more than two or three hours, ok?"

Angie nodded and stood up, "Fine. I'll start getting ready then..."

* * *

And that's it for the first chapter. Please let me know what you think if you have the time.


	2. Chapter 2: A Band, a Bar, and a Meeting

Hey guys! Thanks for those of you that reviewed Chapter 1! I wasn't expecting any yet honestly so it made me really happy.

IcedMintMocha: Thanks so much! I'm glad to know you like the way I've written them so far. I'm trying really hard to keep them in character. It's pretty challenging. And thanks! Glad you like her so far.

Jason Jenkins and Android Number 18: Thank you for the support guys!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Band, a Bar, and a Meeting.**

"What are you doing here anyway, Tommy? Isn't it your night off?" Lou asked him, taking a small sip from the glass next to him and looking back to his friend.

Tommy sighed melodramatically and poured himself a drink, "Yes, it is. But thanks to the bet you made with Mikey the moron over there," he started, glancing at Mike for a second and then back to Lou, "_I'm_ stuck here. So thank you Lou, for ruining my night," Tommy finished, raising his glass to him sarcastically.

"Oh come on Tommy. It's not like you _had _to say yes to Mike. You telling people to fuck off has never been a problem before," Lou pointed out.

"He was beyond god damned pathetic, Lou. He was practically begging me to do this so he could play tonight to impress some broad."

"You mean more pathetic than usual? It must have been pretty bad if he got the great Tommy Gavin to show some sympathy and actually agree to it. Gotta say, I'm impressed."

Tommy just glared at his friend and shook his head, "Tch. Asshole. Where the hell is everyone else anyway? And what the hell? I thought Mike's band broke up."

Lou shrugged, "He told me they'll be getting the band together sometimes anyhow just for fun. I saw Franco and Sean earlier. They're in here somewhere. I think Sean is hiding from your sister actually."

"What! Maggie is here!"

Lou nodded in response, but said nothing. Tommy just sighed, "Great. So not only am I stuck here until closing, but now I gotta hear a god damn lecture about drinking. Just great."

"Who knew Maggie would end up being the one that made the most sense in your family, eh Tommy? Good thing I didn't place any bets on that one. I would have lost thousands."

Tommy was losing patience with his friend now, and he wasn't in the mood for ball-busting that night, "Tch. But instead you decided to lose it all to the ex-god damn-hooker, also known as the woman who was your wife for how long? Huh! A couple weeks? Which, by the way, never would have happened if you would have just listened to me in the first place! Yeah. Much better way to lose your life-savings," Tommy stung back with.

"You're such an asshole, Tom. I'll see you later. Enjoy your supposed-to-be night off, ok?" Lou responded with.

"Hey, you started it, pal!" Tommy called after Lou as he disappeared into the crowd of people behind him. He shook his head and muttered to himself, "Unbelievable."

* * *

Michelle and Angie sat down at one of the tables after arriving. Thankfully, it wasn't nearly as packed as either of them thought it would be on a Friday night. Then again, it was only about nine o'clock. Night was still young in New York.

The lighting in the bar was dim, and smoke was light in the air. Mike and his band had already started playing.

"Wow, he's actually not that bad," Angie commented, after taking a seat across from Michelle. Michelle nodded in response.

"Agreed. They're pretty alright," she said.

"Soooo are you guys going out or something?" Angie asked, completely out of the blue.

Michelle looked at her with wide eyes, "Er... no. We're just friends. Mike's not exactly my type, Angie." Even though it was true Mike was a nice guy and attractive and all, he just wasn't her type. Then again, she didn't know what her type even was anymore, she was sick of guys and their bullshit in general.

"Ah. I see," her friend replied, looking around the bar curiously.

Michelle smiled, "_You_ could always go out with him," she suggested jokingly.

"Ehhh no thanks. Like I said, not interested in anyone right now," Angie replied quickly, a look of boredom apparent on her face.

"Why is that?" Michelle asked.

Angie shrugged, "Meh, just seems like a waste of time. Plus I don't think any really awesome guys really exist unfortunately. Just a bunch of assholes."

"It does seem that way, doesn't it? I think we just haven't found the right guy is all."

"Riiiiiiight. More like cause he doesn't exist."

Before Michelle could respond to her friend's comment, two guys sat down next to each of them suddenly. Michelle raised an eyebrow and Angie shot her a 'what the fuck' look.

The one that sat next to Michelle spoke first, "You two lovely ladies are looking lonely tonight. Should be a crime if you ask me," he started. The words seemed to come out of his mouth naturally as if he'd done this type of thing a million times before, "mind if we join you?"

"Umm... Who are you?" Michelle asked, eying both of them uncomfortably.

"Name's Franco," he responded. The stranger that sat next to Angie finally spoke, "I'm Sean. Garrity. Sean Garrity. You can just call me Sean though," he said, laughing suddenly for no reason at all, and sounding moronic. Angie looked at him as if he were crazy and Franco shot him a look that could have been categorized as a death glare; Sean immediately shut up and straightened his posture to seem more serious.

Franco turned back to Michelle, "And what, if I may ask, are your names?"

Michelle exchanged a look of confusion with Angie, "Er... this is Angie. I'm Michelle," she answered hesitantly.

Franco nodded, "Sexy ass names for some sexy ass girls. So uh, you two lookin' for some fun tonight or what?"

Angie's eyes nearly popped out of her skull at his question and she responded to it immediately, "Are you serious? Do we have the word 'whore' stamped on our heads or something! You guys seriously decided it'd be ok to come up to two complete strangers and ask that! Doesn't surprise me. See Michi, this is why I hate bars!" Angie finished, crossing her arms and shaking her head in disgust.

Sean looked at her, offended, "Whoa. Jesus, calm down. That's just Franco. I was just gonna see if you wanted a drink. Or something."

"Sorry monkey man, but I don't drink," she responded. Sean gave her a look of hurt until he spotted Maggie out of the corner of his eye.

"Shit! She's coming Franco! I gotta run!" he looked back to Angie, "I'll be back to ask you about that comment later young lady! Very offensive!" he finished, hurrying off in the other direction.

Michelle looked at Franco and smiled, "I'm sorry Franco, we're just here to see my friend Mike play in his band is all."

"Ah, that's right. Yeah, I remember Mike mentioning you now. Lucky dude. If things don't work out let me know," he said, standing up and winking at her as he walked off.

Angie sighed and shook her head, "Men. See what I mean?"

"I don't know Angie. Both of those guys were pretty good looking. I'd consider it more of a compliment than an insult," she said with a giggle.

"Doesn't matter, just that type of action is what pisses me off."

"I suppose. But the one sitting next to me was the only one really being a little too forward. The one on your side seemed nice," Michelle said with a smile.

"Eh... he seemed ok but not for me," she said simply, resting her head in her hands. Michelle looked around again as Mike and his band began to play their next song and took in a deep breath.

"Hmm... I wonder if they serve any kind of non alcoholic stuff here. I'm kinda thirsty.." Michelle wondered out loud.

Angie shrugged, "We could always go and check."

Michelle nodded at the idea and stood, her friend did the same, as she intended to follow close behind.

As soon as they were only a few steps away from the table, two men appeared before them. Two men who were way less friendly looking than Franco or Sean, and who were obviously more than a little drunk.

Angie just rolled her eyes, "Can we help you with something? If not, get out of our way please cause that's just rude."

The two men laughed in response and approached them, closing the gap between them slowly. Michelle took he smaller friend's wrist and pulled her backwards with her instinctively. She whispered into her ear, "Shhh, don't get smart with these guys, Ang. They're bad news. Let's just walk away, ok?" Angie nodded, a tinge of fear rose within her at her friend's words.

"Actually, I think you _can _help us, bitch," the larger of the two started, "how bout the both of ya take a walk with us out back?"

"Ok. If you don't back off like _right_ now, I'll call for help," Michelle stated firmly.

"Ain't nobody gonna hear you, bitch. Way too loud in here. Now get walking before shit gets ugly."

They were right. Michelle looked to Mike but she knew he was way too far away for him to hear. Franco and Sean were also no where to be seen.

"We aren't going anywhere, asshole!" Angie shouted, provoking them further.

The two men looked at each other before lunging at the two young women. The larger one took hold of Michelle's arm violently, and she screamed in a panic as the other went for Angie.

Before he was able to make a reach for her, another man, who was tall, skinny, and had sandy blonde hair appeared between the two and a fist slammed dead center into the attacker's face, landing the sick, pathetic bastard onto the floor beneath them.

"You like that, asshole?" he asked. The guy on the floor crawled away from the taller man who had practically broken his nose and hurried out the front door. The rest of the bar hadn't even seemed to notice what was going on at all. The sounds of the instruments on stage had drowned it all out.

Angie and Michelle just stared at the older man, their hearts racing. He turned to the other guy who still had Michelle by the arm and he approached them, not wasting any time. Angie quickly ran behind the man who had saved her and swallowed hard, hoping her friend would be ok as well.

"A'right asshole," he started, "I can tell by looking at you that it's hard for you to find a date, but I'll tell you somethin', this isn't the way to do it. So let her go, unless you want a bloody nose like your god damn pussy of a friend that just ran out of here with his tail between his legs, ok?"

Michelle felt the guy release her and she immediately rushed to where Angie stood.

"Hey, screw you, man!" The guy shouted, before running off in the same direction his friend had, stumbling on his way out the front door.

Tommy watched as the guy ran off and he shook his head, a half smile of amusement on his face, "Tch, unbelievable. God damn pussies," he said, as he turned back to face the two younger women.

"You girls alright?" he asked, concern apparent in his voice. Angie nodded but didn't say anything. She was thankful it was so dark in the room since she could feel herself turning red.

Michelle wiped the tears caused from panic and fear from her eyes, "Thank you... so _so_ much, sir! Oh my God... That was one of the scariest things I think I've ever experienced! Well, one of them anyway.."

"No problem, sweetheart. We get assholes like that who come in all the time. And sir? Tch, what am I, ancient? Name's Tommy Gavin. Call me Tommy," he said, holding a hand out to both of them.

Michelle stepped forward and took it first, making eye contact with him, "It's nice to meet you, Tommy. I'm Michelle. Thank you again."

The name triggered in Tommy's mind almost immediately, "Michelle? Wait a minute. Mike's... girlfriend? From Texas?"

Michelle raised an eyebrow, "I'm from Texas but... Mike's girlfriend? Is that what he told you!" she asked, somewhat annoyed that Mike would do that.

Tommy shook his head, realizing his mistake instantly, "No no no, my mistake. I just remember him telling me about you this morning and uh... I made the assumption. I apologize," he explained, hoping she wouldn't be too pissed off.

Angie wanted to join into the conversation, but it seemed as if she wasn't able to speak for some reason. She just continued staring at Tommy, and stood slightly behind Michelle as she listened to the conversation. Michelle noticed this and wondered why Angie hadn't jumped in with some smart ass remark yet.

"Oh, it's ok," she said with a smile, "but just to be clear, I'm definitely _not_ his girlfriend. Er.. If I may ask, how do you know him exactly?"

"I'm a firefighter. We uh... work together," he said clearing his throat, and checking out the two girls in front of him in a way that he hoped wouldn't be noticed.

Michelle noticed this action almost instantly but only smiled, and wondered if Angie noticed it as well. There was no way she did because Michelle knew Angie would have said something along the lines of, 'What are you looking at!' Unless...?

"So... " he started, looking behind Michelle to the shorter girl, "you got a name back there or what?" Michelle turned to look at her friend. Angie swallowed hard, and she hoped silently that her face was a reasonable color; one that wouldn't be mistaken for anything even remotely close to say.. a firetruck?

She nodded quickly and stepped forward to shake his hand, "I'm.. um.. Angie. Nice to meet you, and thanks for earlier," she said. It was a tone of voice that was rarely used with Angie. Michelle picked up on it right away.

Tommy looked around the bar quickly and then back to them, "So.. you two wanna take a seat and I'll go and get you a drink or something? I'm the bartender tonight so.. you know.. I can get you whatever."

"Um... actually we were just on our way to get drinks before the whole... situation occurred. Do you have anything non alcoholic by any chance though? We don't drink," Michelle asked him, sitting down next to Angie.

"Oh, really? Yeah. Yeah we got uh.. you know, the shit we mix with the alcoholic stuff. Ginger Ale, Coke, cranberry juice. Stuff like that."

"Alright. A Coke will be fine," she turned her head to Angie, "Ang? How about you?"

"Same please."

Tommy nodded, "A'right. Give me just a minute," he said, leaving them and making his way back to the other side of the room.

Michelle felt herself blush lightly as she realized she was becoming more and more attracted to him. _'Ah shit! This guy has got to be at least twenty years older than me!'_

She quickly turned back to Angie, "Angie! Why are you acting so weird!"

Angie sat up straighter, "What? How am I acting "weird"?"

Michelle's eyes narrowed and she smirked, "You are the reddest I have _ever _seen you! Cut the crap, Angie. You like him, don't you?"

Angie felt herself flush even more, "What the! No! He's just nice and-"

Michelle rolled her eyes, "Bullshit. Just admit it Angie, it's not going to kill you. Besides, if you don't want him, I'll take him!"

"What! You like him too!"

"Ha! You just admitted it! And yes, I soo do. I wonder if he's single?"

"No fair! We can't like the same guy..." Angie sighed loudly.

Before Michelle could respond, Tommy returned. He placed the two drinks down in front of them and sat down across from them.

"Thank you, Tommy," Michelle said, still thinking about Angie's last statement silently. Angie thanked him as well and he nodded, sipping on a glass of vodka.

"So.." Tommy started slowly, thinking about how to phrase his next question. He was interested in both of them and was pretty positive they were both into him, too. However, he knew if he didn't play his cards right here, he wouldn't be able to have either of them, "...are you two friends, or..?"

Both of them nodded and Michelle answered, "Yeah. We are. Um... roommates as well. We're at an apartment complex not far from your firehouse, actually."

Tommy nodded, running a hand through his hair, "I see. Sooo then you two have been here.. how long? Exactly?" he asked, making eye contact with both of them. Angie quickly looked away shyly as his blue orbs swept in her direction.

"We've been here for about six months. So we're still really new to the whole New York thing," Michelle said, resting her head in her hands and looking at him.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, I can imagine the change from Texas to up here is just... crazy. Ya know? I'm kinda surprised you two don't have the whole accent thing goin' on."

"Haha. That's a bit of a stereotype. It's not like we're all cowboys that rode horses to work," Michelle said with a laugh.

Tommy smiled, "That'd be a little disturbing if it were the case, I think," he glanced to the bar for a minute and noticed Sean signaling to him about closing time. Tommy cleared his throat and looked back to them, "Shit, the bar is about to close," he said, standing up, "sssso uhh.. would I be able to maybe.. I don't know, get your numbers or...? I'd love to be able to keep in contact or you know... whatever," he said.

Michelle swallowed and looked at Angie, "Sure," she said, taking a pen from her purse and scribbling her number down on a napkin that had been lying on the table. She slid it towards Angie and held the pen out to her, "Angie?"

Angie took the pen nervously and scribbled her number down as well. Tommy let out a sigh of relief, happy that neither of them got angry about the question, especially after watching Angie blow up earlier at Sean and Franco from a distance.

Michelle picked the napkin up quickly and handed it to him with a smile, "Can we um.. have yours as well?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah. Of course you can. You got a pen?"

Angie handed him the pen and he scribbled his name and number down for them, "A'right. I'll see you ladies around then. It was nice meeting you, Michelle," he turned to Angie, "Angie."

Angie blushed again as he walked off and Mike finally found Michelle. The three talked for a short while and the two women finally left for the night, glad that they had gone.

* * *

Will have 3 up soon! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Text

Thanks for the reviews guys!

IcedMintMocha: Thanks. Haha Team Michelle? That's a new one, but I like it. Obviously I'm not gonna spoil who he ends up with, if anyone. We shall see.

Jenna Joplin: Thanks! And Michelle is 24. Angie is 26

Jason Jenkins: Haha. Well maybe you'll like her more as the story goes. We shall see.

**Chapter 3: Text**

"So then we agree? Neither of us will use the number to call him.." Michelle said, brushing through her golden locks and looking at Angie, after having a long conversation about that night and Tommy.

"Well obviously not," Angie sighed, "if it's just gonna cause problems between us, then the answer is obvious." She finished, regretting her words.

"Well... what if he calls us?" Michelle asked, "What if he wants to like.. hang out or something. There's nothing wrong with that, right? I mean I know we're both attracted to him but that doesn't mean we can't be his friends," she said, looking at Angie.

Angie nodded, "No.. of course there's nothing wrong with that."

"But we should avoid it if possible.."

"Since we're _both_ attracted to him."

"Right," Michelle looked away from Angie and set the brush down, "It's just so weird. I never thought we'd end up liking the same guy. Our taste in men has never been the same before."

"I know.. I'm usually not one to be attracted to the guys I meet. He's just... different. I don't know, there's something about him. You know, besides the fact that he saved our asses, that he's hella cool and not to mention sexy."

"I wonder how old he is?" Michelle asked.

"I dunno. I'm guessing forties.." Angie answered. The two looked at each other and sighed, "Alright," Michelle started, standing up and walking towards her room, "no more talk of Tommy Gavin. Let's just get some sleep for now."

Angie nodded and walked towards her own room, thinking of him the entire way.

* * *

Mike decided to stay behind with Tommy so that he could have a word with him. Sean, Franco, Lou, and Maggie had all said their goodbyes. After a little rant from Maggie, of course.

"What the hell was that, Tommy?" Mike asked, approaching him after the large crowd and the rest of the band had left. The bar had been completely empty, save for them.

"Tch, what the hell are you talking about?" Tommy asked, putting a cap back on one of the bottles and looking back at him. Tommy already expected this though. It's not as if he didn't know Mike hadn't noticed him sitting at the same table as Michelle.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit, Tommy, ok? Look, I know you think I'm like a moron and stuff but... I'm not that stupid. I saw you sitting at her and Angie's table. So just... back off," Mike said forwardly. No longer did Mike fear Tommy as he had once upon a time; those days were over. Mike wasn't about to let someone walk all over him again.

Tommy glared at Mike and he set the bottle down firmly, "Let me tell you something, pal. Ok? While you and your god damn.. tch, douche bag band buddies were playing your faggy little songs, both of those girls were attacked. Where were you when _that_ was going on? Huh, asshole?" he asked him, leaning forward onto the bar table and staring a hole into Mike.

Mike was speechless. He had no idea what Tommy was talking about, and he suddenly felt completely inadequate about the situation,"Well.. how come they didn't mention any of that just now when I talked to em'? What happened? Were they ok?"

Tommy shrugged, "Maybe they didn't want to talk about it? Just.. these two guys, obviously drunk, went after 'em, you know? They're fine," he said, clearing his throat and backing away from the counter, "I took care of it."

"Oh... ok... well.. thanks Tommy."

"No problem, kid."

"But... I saw you guys exchange something! What was that?"

Tommy sighed, "We exchanged... numbers. Ok? So what? It's not like you two are going out _anyway_, Mike. So stop busting my balls like I'm the one doing something wrong here. I got her friend's number too, you gonna give me shit about that one while you're at it?"

"I'm not trying to give you shit Tommy, I'm just saying you know, it's pretty messed up. You know I like Michelle, and I'm not saying to back off of both of them anyways, just one," Mike said.

Tommy rolled his eyes as he put his brown leather jacket on, "Ain't gonna happen, pal, but how about this? I'll make a deal with you, Mikey. I won't call Michelle."

Mike stared at him, "Ok... sounds good so far. Can we leave it at that?"

"No. I won't call her. But if she calls or contacts _me_, it's a different story. Ok?" he finished his statement as he walked passed him.

Mike thought about it for a minute and finally nodded, "I guess that's reasonable. She'll have no need to call you anyway."

Tommy smirked and laughed inwardly, remembering how she expressed no interest in Mike earlier, "A'right then. Guess you've got nothing to worry about."

"Wait a minute. How do I know for sure you won't call her? What if you're just saying that? Like... tricking me or something?" Mike asked him. He knew Tommy well enough to know he wasn't the most honest man in the world, and that he'd lie to get what he wanted in some cases. Scratch that. _Most _cases.

Tommy looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Jesus Christ, I don't know. Ask her? Check my phone history? I don't know what else you want me to say here. You should just be god damn thankful I'm even offering at all, pal. If you don't appreciate it, I'll just call her. I don't have a problem with doing that."

"Ok ok! I believe you."

"Good. Now let's hurry and lock up. I don't want to be here all night, ya know? I'm only here in the first place because you asked me to be. Remember that?" Tommy asked, shaking his head in dismay.

Mike nodded in silence and the two began to lock up the bar without another word to one another as they left, both in separate directions.

* * *

Michelle sat in the kitchen by herself, eating slowly at a half filled bowl of cereal in silence. She could hardly get any sleep at all as she was too busy thinking about the events that had occurred the previous night. It was only four in the morning and she was already out of bed. This was rare, especially on the weekends when she could sleep in since she didn't have work.

She unfolded the napkin that had been left on the table before they went to bed. Her eyes swept over it's contents again, '_Tommy – 741-9957'_. She wondered to herself if she should call the number, but her instincts held her back since her and Angie had already agreed on what was for the best.

But if that were the case, why was the napkin still sitting on the kitchen table completely unscathed? If either of them meant what they said, wouldn't it be a crumpled ball in the trash bin by now? Or at least torn in half? Now Michelle wondered if Angie was having the same thoughts of using the number secretly as well.

Michelle suddenly looked up, an idea popping into her mind, '_Wait a minute... we agreed not to use this number to call him. We never said anything about texting...'_ She knew it was a bullshit move on her part to weasel out of the agreement with such a lame loophole, but she didn't care at the moment.

Her eyes wandered over to her phone, which was sitting only a few inches away from her bowl of cereal. She looked around to make sure Angie wasn't anywhere to be seen and quickly picked her phone up and began to text, hoping it wouldn't disturb him if he was sleeping.

_'Hey. It's Michelle from last night not sure if you remember lol.. What's up? Sorry for texting so early I hope it didn't wake you.'_ She stared at the message, wondering for the last time whether or not she should press the 'send' button. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, pushing the button down nervously, and suddenly regretting it.

"Shit..." She whispered to herself, turning the volume to it's lowest setting in case he texted her back.

She was kicking herself mentally now, and extremely hard. She couldn't believe she just texted some guy she just met only a few hours prior at four in the morning. What the hell was wrong with her? She never acted like this.

She jumped as her phone beeped, alerting her of a new message. Her heart felt like it was going to jolt from her chest at the sound, as she wasn't expecting a reply until later in the day. She flipped her phone open with closed eyes and pushed down on the 'Open' option. She waited a few seconds and took a deep breath in, opening her eyes and reading over the text, _'Let me see if I remember. The hot blonde with the sexy ass? From Texas? No way I'd forget. Not a problem I was already awake. Trouble sleeping on your end?'_

She blushed and smiled to herself, not sure how to reply, as she was never good when it came to compliments from guys.

She texted back, '_Um.. I guess that's me haha. Glad you remembered. I am having a little trouble sleeping actually...'_

Michelle set the phone down carefully, wondering how long it would take him to reply this time. After a few minutes, the phone once again made noise. Only this time it was different from the short beep from before – he was calling her.

_'SHIT!'_ The panic she felt in her chest was back again, ten times worse now, _'Shit shit shit! I have to answer!'_ Before she allowed herself any more time to panic, she flipped the phone open to answer. She stood up, and made her way outside quietly, as she didn't want Angie to hear her and end up hating her for what she had done.

"Hello?" she said it in a low voice.

The baritone voice she remembered from the bar sounded on the the other end, "Hey Michelle. What's goin' on?"

"Tommy! Hey! Um not much. Just couldn't really sleep and so I thought I'd text you. I had no idea you'd be awake already."

"Actually I haven't really slept yet. I was up drinkin' a little and thinkin' about.. you know, some stuff and uh, got your text. Hope you don't mind me calling, I just _hate_, tch, god damned texting. You know? It's like some of the most mindless technology that's been crapped out by the phone industries in my opinion. Not that I'm saying you shouldn't have texted me, cause I'm glad you did,"

Michelle laughed, "No no, I understand completely. I'm not a huge fan of texting either, believe me."

"Really? A woman that isn't into texting, huh? Hard to believe."

She smiled, "There you go again with the stereotypes, Mr. Gavin."

"Well when you're in the line of work I'm in for as long as I've been, it tends to happen. You name a stereotype, I've seen it, ok?"

"I take it your line of work can pretty damn funny at times then, eh?" she laughed.

"If only you knew, sister. I could make a god damn feature length film with all the shit that goes on, _and_ a sequel."

"And a mini-series?"

"Tch, no doubt in my mind, and it'd probably end up with it's own god damn.. spin-off too."

"I'll bet it would," she said, giggling at the thought.

"Let me ask you somethin'," he started, pausing for only a few moments and then continuing, "you uhh.. busy later?"

"Um..." she cursed to herself mentally, not knowing how to answer. It was obvious what his next question was going to be, and she knew she wanted to go out with him, but she also knew she was messing up hardcore with her best friend, "I'm free as far as I know. It's my day off so I should be good."

"Cool, cause I was gonna ask if you'd, I don't know, like to go somewhere and grab somethin' to eat after my shift, you know?"

Well... What Angie didn't know, wouldn't hurt her, right? It's not like she ever had to find out, "Yeah, that'd be great. Um... I could just meet you at the firehouse? What time do you get off?"

Tommy got silent suddenly. He knew if she did that, Mike would end up going completely mental... more so than usual that is. Plus there was Damien to worry about. He knew for sure his god son would rat him out to Sheila, and then it'd somehow get to Janet, and he didn't want a repeat of what happened with them teaming up and attacking her like the did with the last woman he tried to have a relationship with, "I don't know.. That's probably a bad idea, Michelle. I'll tell you what, why don't you just give me your address and I'll pick you up at around eight?"

"Is it a bad idea because of Mike? I'm guessing?"

Tommy looked at the drink in his hand and nodded, even though he knew there was no one in the room to nod at, "Yep. Well.." he cleared his throat while thinking of a way to phrase what he was about to say, "actually there is another reason, but you know.. it's a uhh, looong story. I'll tell you more about it tonight maybe."

"Oh.. well the thing is.. meeting here would be a bad idea too.."

"Why's that?"

Michelle closed her eyes for a moment before continuing and decided it'd just be easiest to tell him the reason, "Ok look, you remember my friend Angie? That was with me at the bar last night?"

"Yeah I remember. Did she not like me or somethin'?"

"Er.. no. Quite the opposite actually. We kinda.. _both _like you, so we promised each other not to go out with you or anything.. If she finds out she's gonna be really mad at me.."

"Wow. Really? I kinda got the feeling she didn't since she was so quiet, ya know?"

"No trust me. She's just.. shy. Actually you're one of the only guys I've ever seen her act like that around."

"Oh really?" Tommy asked, intrigued.

"Yup. Pretty much. But I'll tell you more about all that later... I think she should be waking up soon so I really need to go.."

"A'right. I'll tell you what. Why don't we just meet up outside the bar and we'll go from there?"

"Ok. That sounds like a good idea. Um.. what time did you wanna meet up?"

"I get out at eight ssssoo.. Can you meet me there at.. I don't know, eight thirty, maybe?"

"Yeah. That'd be fine," Michelle said, still unable to believe the conversation had even taken place, "so.. I'll um, see you tonight then."

"Without a doubt. Do me a favor though?"

"Ok. What is it?"

"Don't keep me waiting," he said, hanging up and leaving Michelle with a smile.

* * *

Please review if you have the time. Thanks for reading and I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Lie

Thanks again for the reviews guys! Hope you guys have been able to catch season 6 so far. It's awesome! I dread the day this series comes to an end, really.

AndroidNumber18: Yeah, I feel sorry for him too. I love Mikey. Poor guy always seems to be getting screwed over huh? Thanks!

IcedMintMocha: Awesome! I'm glad you were able to connect to it in that way! Yeah technically Tommy hasn't done anything wrong but you can't help but feel for poor Mike. Thanks again! I appreciate the review!

GryffindorAndrew: Thank you!

Jenna Joplin: Thanks! And definitely! The shitstorm is going to be colossal. Bring umbrellas!

Jason Jenkins: Thank you! And yes. Obviously this is an alternate type timeline, but it does take place right before he's shot. And that part will be included later in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lie**

Tommy dragged himself into the break room, exhausted from getting zero sleep the night before. It was already four in the afternoon and the crew had already taken care of two fires that day. Thankfully, they were no big deal and were easily taken care of. No injuries, no deaths, no ghosts, and no drama. Just the way Tommy had liked it.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is," Needles said. Their eyes met and Tommy had to force himself not to turn around and walk out of the room. Instead, he walked right passed him and made his way to the refrigerator as originally planned.

"You know, Tommy, ignoring me isn't gonna make your problems go away, nor is it going to help you any," Needles said, staring a hole into Tommy's back.

Tommy's back straightened after he took a bottled water. He closed the refrigerator door and turned to Needles as he took in a deep breath, "Nope, but it makes me feel shit loads better knowing that if I just ignore you, the odds of me kicking your ass are that much lower."

"I already told you, Tommy. If you wanna kick my ass, just get it out of the way. You'd be doin' me a giant favor," Needles replied, staring back at him.

Tommy smiled and shook his head, "And what is it you want me to say exactly?"

"Just watch yourself, Gavin. And get this mess cleaned up before your shift is over. Understand?"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Tommy said, leaning against the counter and watching his superior walk out of the room, "Jesus Christ.."

He looked at his hand for a moment as he took a sip from the small bottle. The white circle where the golden wedding band used to be had barely been visible at all anymore. After all these years the divorce was finally going to be real. It wasn't just talk any longer.

But what surprised him more than that was the fact that he no longer gave a shit. After the latest stunt Sheila and Janet had pulled with Kelly, he finally realized just how toxic they both were. They were parasites that fed on his despair.

He knew Kelly would never talk to him again, but he didn't blame her. She had confided a deep and personal secret with him, and the other two had cruelly tossed it in her face just so they could get back at him. Of course, he realized he wasn't a saint either, but it was time for some things to change.

Before he was able to contemplate any further, Lou walked through the door. He sat down and leaned back in his seat, "What's up, Tom?"

Tommy cleared his throat and shook his head as he sat in one of the empty chairs next to him, "Tch, not much, man. Just thinkin'."

"Well, go on. I'm waiting, Tommy. Spill."

Tommy looked at him questioningly, "Spill? I don't know what exactly... what we're talking about here?"

"Who do ya think you're talking to? I'm your best friend, I think after all these years I can tell when you've got somethin' on your mind, Tommy. So go on, for Christ's sake," Lou said, staring impatiently at his friend, "it's about the broads from Texas, isn't it?"

Tommy blinked, "What? Tch, no. Where the hell'd that come from?"

"Oh, you know. Mike was just telling everyone about what happened last night at the bar. He's pretty pissed off ya know," Lou said calmly, taking a small sip from the coffee mug in front of him.

"Really? Shit."

"And knowing quite well, or should I say _too_ well how Tommy Gavin works, I'm willing to bet you already got a date with one of 'em, didn't you?"

"Well yes, but it's not what-"

"I knew it. So which one is the next unsuspecting victim on your list, Tom?"

Tommy glared at his friend and shook his head, "Ok. First of all, if you'd allow me to god damn finish what I was about to say, it wouldn't sound nearly as.. tch, bad. Ok? And unsuspecting_ victim_? What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"By unsuspecting victim, my friend, I mean that every woman you have ever encountered has ended up in shambles by the the end of the relationship."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Oh! And that's _my _fault! Never mind all the bullshit I go through on a daily god damned basis, am I right? Tch..., he shook his head, "Unbelievable!"

"Well Tommy, I told you from the beginning this thing you had going with Janet and Sheila at the same time was gonna end up going south. Remember? Your so-called "no strings" bullshit thing?"

"A'right, whatever asshole. Are you gonna let me finish what I was trying to tell you or not?"

"Oh, by all means, go right ahead, Tommy."

Tommy shook his head in annoyance, "Before I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Especially Damien. I have a feeling he's the one that told Sheila about the Kelly... baby... thing."

"Oh you mean the box chick?"

Tommy just gave him a look of frustration and continued where he left off, "Ok. Yes, I'm taking one of them out. Yes, it's the one Mike is gonna probably completely bust a gasket over once he finds out, but she made the first god damn move, ok? She texted _me_ at like four in the morning. Ok?"

"Oh, and let me guess. She's the one that asked you out on a date?"

"Well no. But, ya know..." Tommy stood up, "You know what? This is bullshit. I don't have to explain myself. I've got no reason to feel guilty or.. or... tch, whatever about this situation, ok! It's not like Mike was ever going out with her in the first place, so, you know, whatever. And I'll tell ya somethin' else, if she wanted Mike she would've been texting him at four in the god damn morning, not me."

Lou nodded, "Fair enough. Can't argue with that logic. So when, during your date, are you gonna tell her you're banging like three other broads?"

Tommy closed his eyes, his anger building, "I'm not banging three other broads, asshole. I never slept with Kelly, ok? And I'm done with the other two, for your information."

Lou almost broke into a hysterical laughter right then and there, "Done? Like for a day or two, you mean, right? A week tops?"

"No, Lou. Done. I already told you, what they did the other day led me straight to an epiphany so, you know, talk all you want but shit's gonna change."

"You know, how old is this chick anyway? I never got a look at either of them. I pretty much left the bar last night after our nice little exchange of words. So... what? Thirties?"

Tommy sighed to himself, already knowing he'd catch more shit after his next reply, "I'd say more like early twenties by the looks of it, but I'm not completely sure myself."

Lou just stared at him, "Tell me you're not serious."

"I'm dead.. god damn serious and you know what, Lou? I think you're just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, that's right. Jealous. Jealous that I can still pull in twenty-year-old tail, and you can't. And you know what? Both of em' are attracted to me. Michelle, that's her name, told me this on the phone. _Both_ sexy. Two sexy, twenty-something-year-old chicks. Ok?"

Before responding, Lou emptied the remaining contents of his cup into his mouth. He then set it down and stood up as well, "Yes, Tommy. I'm jealous. Completely and utterly. Although, weren't you just giving me a speech about how things are gonna "change" in your life and all that? Yeah. Bringing a twenty-something-year-old girl into the already overpopulated _universe_ of Gavin is really going to change things," Lou started, "A twenty-year-old girl you met a god damn bar, no less. So yes, jealousy is totally a factor in my wondering what in God's name Tommy Gavin is getting himself into this time," Lou finished sarcastically, leaving the room the same way he came, and leaving Tommy with his thoughts.

* * *

"Sooo where are you going again?" Angie asked her friend, as she returned from the bathroom. Her hair done and her make-up fixed; she looked stunning.

"I'm going on a date," she answered, holding back her nervousness and hoping she wasn't acting suspicious in any sense.

"With who?"

"Mike," the name came out of her instantly. _'Shit! That was a terrible name to blurt out!' _Why the hell did she just do that! Now she would have to make sure Mike and Angie were never around each other just so the truth wouldn't come out.

Angie flashed a look of surprise, "Mike? I thought you told me the other day he wasn't your type?"

"Well, I figured.. why not, you know? I may as well give the guy a chance, right? He's a really nice guy," Michelle lied, cursing herself mentally the entire time.

"Yeah that's true. Even though he is a bit of a dumbass."

Michelle laughed at her friend's comment and stood up after checking the time, "Well, I really should get going. I don't wanna be late."

"He's here already?"

"Er... no. I'm meeting him at the firehouse, Angie."

"Oh. Ok... why doesn't he just pick you up?"

Michelle thought fast, "Well.. I just thought it'd be easier to pick him up instead. He doesn't have a car or anything remember? I guess we just have to get used to the whole taxi thing in New York, Ang. It's not like Texas where everyone has a car,"

"Oh, ok. Well that makes sense. I forgot he didn't have a car. See ya later then, Michi," Angie said, waving to her friend and turning on the television.

As soon as Michelle left the apartment, Angie hurried to the kitchen and picked up the napkin from the table. Despite her best efforts to forget the man, she couldn't do it. She wanted to just take out her cell phone and dial the number at that moment, but she knew she couldn't.

Not only because of the promise she made with her best friend, but because she knew she was too damn shy to do it. She sighed loudly to herself, staring at the seven digits that were scribbled on the white surface.

_'Oh well... maybe he'll call me or something. If not, I'll just have to suck it up and do it eventually. He was just so sexy and cool!' _She thought to herself, replaying the events of the previous night in her head mentally.

She knew it wouldn't be a problem as long as Michelle never found out anyway, right? And it's not they hadn't agreed it'd be ok to hang out with him as friends.

She took her phone out and saved his name and number into her contact information for a later time and set the napkin back in place so that Michelle wouldn't notice that it'd been moved.

* * *

Please review! Will update soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Date

Ok so rating changed this chapter because of a certain scene in this chapter. Don't worry, it's _really_ light. I edited the shit out of it, haha! I would have liked it to happen a little later, but thinking about it in terms of how Tommy is, it had to happen early. Haha! Anyone who watches the series knows this is a fact.

A lot of problems will arise after this chapter, just as a warning to people who prefer a happier kind of fanfic.

IcedMintMocha: Thank you once again! I do try to keep them as in character as possible so I'm glad it's being noticed.

Mags1083: Thank you very much!

Android Number 18: Thanks! I know I took forever to update but I'll be faster!

GryffindorAndrew: Yes. It will eventually reach that point and beyond. There's just a little bit more of a time gap here compared to the original timeline.

WhatsGoingOn: Thanks! Well, I don't wanna ruin anything, but Angie will definitely be ending up with someone!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Date**

It was only two minutes after eight thirty when he pulled up to the only vehicle in front of the bar, which made sense since the bar was closed that night.

She left her car, locked it, and got into his truck, "Hey, Tommy! You're two minutes late," she said jokingly.

"I know, I'm sorry. God damn.. traffic lights, ya know?" he started. His eyes swept over her form as he started driving, "you look great by the way."

She blushed, "Thanks. You too. And I was kidding, Tommy, I only got here like a minute before you did," she said, laughing.

"Awesome. I don't wanna seem like too much of an asshole on a first date."

She laughed again, "Oh, how very sweet of you. Thanks."

"What can I say? I'm a first class, god damn gentleman," he said, a smile on his face, "ssoo, any place in particular you'd like to go?"

"Er.. not in particular. I've only been to like a few cafes and a pizzeria down by where Angie and I are living. I don't really know this place all that well yet when it comes to restaurants."

"Right. Um.. A'right, how about this? What type of food do you like?"

Michelle thought about it for a minute, "Hmm.. I like Italian. Would that be ok?"

"Italian's fine with me. Let's see, there's... Richelieu on Eighty Sixth Street or... Bamonte's on Withers that I can think of off the top of my head."

She smiled, "Either one is fine, Tommy. How about whichever is closer?"

Tommy nodded, "Richelieu's it is then."

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant a short time later. They had been seated and were already waiting on their food.

"Wow, this place is really nice," Michelle said, looking around at all the fancy wooden tables and chairs. The tablecloths were made from silk and the lights decorated in crystal, "the only Italian place I've really been to before was Olive Garden. Not that I'm saying Olive Garden isn't great and all but _wow_. This totally kicks it's ass. Looks-wise anyway."

Tommy smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "Trust me, this does kick Olive Garden's ass, ok?"

"But I still feel bad, everything on that menu was insanely expensive. Are you sure you don't wanna let me help out with the bill? I really wouldn't mind."

"Listen. Just, don't worry about it, ok? Money's not an issue and if it were, we wouldn't be here in the first place. A'right?" he said, not used to having to give this speech. Usually women were holding a free hand out whenever possible asking him for money, not asking if they could help him pay for something.

"Ok.. but if you change your mind don't be afraid to let me know," she said, taking a sip of the soda in front of her.

Tommy laughed at the sight, "Are you sure you don't want any wine? Cause I'm tellin' you, ok? It's not the same having Italian food without wine, Michelle. And I'm not even much of a wine guy."

"I told you, Tommy. I don't drink."

"I know, but it's wine, not Vodka. It's only got about ten percent alcohol content. One glass isn't gonna kill you, ya know?"

Michelle thought about it for a moment and finally gave in, "Alright. I guess one glass won't hurt, but you have to promise you won't take advantage if I get drunk," she said laughing.

"Tch, now didn't I just get finished saying I was a gentleman a while ago? How about if you're, ya know, _not_ drunk?"

She smiled, not entirely sure if he was joking or not, "Tsk tsk. None of those types of thoughts yet, Tommy! Buuuut I guess it depends on how it goes."

"Well, guess I gotta remember to be on my best behavior then," he said, just as the server returned with their food.

* * *

Angie sighed as she turned the television off. Over a hundred channels in this city and still nothing but infomercials and lame old movies. She reached into her pocket and pulled her cell phone out, looking at it and wondering what her friend was doing.

It wasn't long until her thoughts drifted back to Tommy._ 'Hey... I wonder if he's working at that bar again tonight. Maybe if I call over there he'll answer or something and I can ask him if he's seen Michi around and start a conversation.. Yea! That way will be much easier than just calling his cell!'_

Angie quickly looked up the number for the bar and dialed it into her cell. It rang eight times before someone finally answered, "Hello?"

She muttered in disappointment mentally, as she already knew from the voice that is wasn't Tommy on the other end. But she did recognize it.

"Hello... who am I speaking with?" she asked finally.

"This is Sean. Sean Garrity. One of the um.. owners. Can I help you with something?"

Realization crashed over her as she remembered who the voice belonged to now, "Oh! I remember you! Monkey man!"

A look of pure offensiveness took hold of Sean's expression as he remembered the girl who called him that exact same thing the night before, "Uh. No. Ok? First of all, that's not my name. Second, I remember you too. Angie, right? You need to learn to be more discreet with the name calling, Jesus."

Angie laughed hard on the other line, "Ok ok I'm sorry. You just remind me of a monkey."

"Yeah. Well. It's offensive. Ok? And it hurts my feelings. So I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that," Sean responded, looking at his reflection in the glass behind him to try to understand how anyone could think he looked like a monkey.

"Ok. I'm sorry, like I said. I'll just call you Sean. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said sincerely, trying hard to hold the laughter in.

"Hey! I can still hear you laughing over there. Ok?"

"I'm sorry!" Angie finally composed herself, "Aaaanyways, I just wanted to ask if my friend Michelle was there.."

"No one is here actually. Except me. Obviously. I'm just doing inventory. The bar is closed tonight."

Angie closed her eyes in disappointment. She knew the only way to contact Tommy now would be by cell, "Ah. I see. Just thought I'd ask since she's out with Mike I figured maybe they'd be there."

Sean's look was now one of confusion, "Wait. What? They went out? Really? He didn't tell me anything about that."

Angie shrugged, not thinking anything of it, "I don't know. Guess maybe he just forgot to mention it to you. Well, I'll talk to you later then Sean," she said, not realizing the shit-storm that would be started from their short conversation.

"Right. See ya."

The two hung up. Sean scratched his head in thought and shrugged. He'd just ask Mike about it later.

* * *

Tommy and Michelle arrived at his place close to midnight. The two had sat and talked for hours at the restaurant about things both silly and serious. She told him about her screwed up family, but that was nothing in comparison to the things he'd told her. Tommy Gavin's life, as she soon learned, was a complete and utter train wreck. That may have been an understatement.

Michelle learned about Janet and Sheila and the basic history behind them, that he had been at the towers during their collapse on 9-11, and about his cousin, Jimmy's death. She could tell that subject in particular wasn't something he liked to get into detail about though.

She also learned of Connor's untimely death at the age of nine, and of the drunk moron that had killed him that day. Of course, he didn't go into detail about this either. Both subjects were obviously painful for him, but they were mentioned.

She couldn't imagine all the pain the guy must have been in. Needless to say, it was an intense conversation, and she didn't know why he had decided to tell her some of the things he had, but she was glad that he did.

Tommy wasn't sure why he'd said as much as he did either, maybe it was the wine. Maybe not. He just felt like she was easy to talk to. Initially, he only wanted to tell her about Janet and Sheila. To warn her about them, but one thing had led to another.

"Hey, this is a nice place," she said with a grin, "I can see the Brooklyn Bridge from your window."

"Yep. It's alright for the price, I guess," he said, clearing his throat and approaching her slowly from behind, "so you uh, plannin' on staying tonight?"

There were no lights turned on in the room, but it was easy enough to see with the curtains open, as the lights from outside had flooded in just enough.

She knew what he was really asking, but didn't know how to answer. She sucked her breath in and closed her eyes, tensing her muscles until they were stiff as a wooden board. She felt him getting closer, the unmistakable heat of his body slowly enveloping her as he did.

"Um.." suddenly the touch of his hand was felt though the fabric of her top, warm as it slid up the small of her back until his fingers caressed her neck, "I.. guess I could stay. Do you.. have work tomorrow?"

"Not til' eleven," he said as he kissed her cheek. Her heart was racing now. She closed her eyes and inhaled, not having even realized how shallow her breathing had become.

Admittedly, she'd never went all the way with anyone. She knew it was odd given that she was twenty-four, especially nowadays, but she'd just never had the urge to do anything of that nature with any of the guys she'd ever dated. And it wasn't like she was one of those women who wanted to wait until she was married to go that far; it just wasn't something that ever happened.

She wondered silently if she should stop him as the last button on his black satin shirt came undone and the piece of clothing fell to the floor, but their clothes shed to mere piles beneath them within seconds.

He sought her eyes with his own and placed his lips to hers. His kiss was filled with need; with desperation. A need to escape all the demons that consumed him. A desperation to break free from the chains that bound him to his damaged and forsaken life.

His hardness pressed against her, as rigid as steel against her body. He wanted to tear her apart, to sink inside her as deep as possible and forget everything. The world tilted as he lowered her body harshly unto the bed behind her. He fell on her writhing body, not going inside, just kissing.

"You like that?" he asked, as he knelt on one knee between her thighs, pinning her down with his eyes alone.

She nodded and closed her eyes, she could feel his erection against her thigh, teasing her, "I've never done this before."

A look of bewilderment took hold of Tommy, "What? What do you mean?"

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him, "What do you think?"

"You're shitting me!" his reaction was one of surprise as he'd never been in this situation before, "Holy shit, do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head, her need for him was beginning to drive her insane, "No," she said, pressing her lips to his again. His hair fell lightly onto her face, brushing against her skin as he kissed her, turning more and more aggressive as he went.

Her surroundings seemed to shake as he plunged inside her without breaking the merciless kiss that bound them in ecstasy. She ignored the pain she felt at first, and cried, over and over, into his mouth, as he moved inside her, filling her up so entirely there was no more room for anything but him.

Time seemed to stop as the two ended suddenly in a moment of burning euphoria. Tommy collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

Michelle looked at him as he moved to the side of her, "That was... amazing," she said, feeling that the word she'd chosen to use didn't do the action any justice at all.

"I gotta definitely.. god damn agree. You sure you've never done that before?" he asked, his breath finally catching up to him as he placed an arm around her and pulled her closer.

She laughed, "I think I would have remembered something like that," she said, for some reason her mind wandering to the subject of Janet and Sheila, "Tommy?"

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes closed.

"Um... can I ask you a question?" she asked, not sure if she should even bother.

His eyes opened and he look at her, "Ok. What is it?"

"Sheila and Janet... I was just wondering... if you're still seeing them?"

"Tch, no. Janet just served me with divorce papers and Sheila is a fucking psycho. I'm done with 'em," he said, and meant it this time too. He couldn't believe it took him as long as it did for it to sink into his thick Irish skull that being with Janet or Sheila would only continue to cause nothing but problems. He just hoped he had the willpower to actually stay away this time, he wasn't sure he did. They were both like alcohol – an addiction he couldn't quit.

"Right..." Michelle closed her eyes and snuggled into him, into his warmth, wondering silently how things would go from there before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Review if you have the time. I'll be updating soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Questions

Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews! I've been able to work on this again so yay for quick updates! Please read and review.

WhatsGoingOn: Haha! Glad you got a laugh there my friend. Thanks! Angie's character is very up in the air right now. There's so many possibilities haha!

Jason Jenkins: I'll send you the unedited version if you message me your email. Thanks!

IcedMintMocha: Thank you! Oh yes, me too. I'm so sick of seeing Tommy screwed around by every love interest in his life! I just had to create someone that would never do that to him. Problem is, with how Tommy is, you never know when he's gonna screw something good up. We shall see.

Android Number 18: Thanks! Yes I did! I'll be updating more often now! Tommy going back to them is iffy, but I don't wanna spoil anything so we'll see.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Questions**

Angie wandered silently into Michelle's room and stopped, realizing she still hadn't returned from the night before. That was weird. Her friend had never stayed out all night since they became roommates. Where the hell was she? Worried, she hurried to her cell phone and dialed her number hastily. It went directly to voice mail.

She sighed and closed her cell, wishing she had Mike's number so she could ask him what was up. She stopped mid-thought, '_Hmm.. maybe I'm jumping to conclusions again like I always do.. I'll bet she's fine and she just spent the night with him probably..'_

She plopped down on the couch in the living room and glanced at the clock near the television, _'Yeah... it's only ten.. she's probably still asleep is all.'_

Pushing her thoughts aside, she turned the T.V. on and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

* * *

"Hey dude where were you last night? Me and Damien got worried," Mike asked Sean when he spotted him at the firehouse. The three had been roommates for a few weeks now, and Sean not coming home was something that hardly ever happened since the cancer situation.

"Uh.. duh Mike. Ok. I told I was going to the bar last night to do inventory and some other stuff. Don't you remember?" Sean asked him, his arms crossed.

"Um yeah dude, but I didn't think you were gonna be gone all night, you know? I thought maybe you went home with some chick or something," Mike replied, opening his locker and going through the bottles on the top shelf.

"Actually I kinda like, fell asleep. While going through the, you know, books. Didn't mean to. But it happened, so.." Sean started, suddenly remembering the call he received from Angie, "I'm actually pretty surprised you even noticed I was gone. Weren't on you a date with Michelle?"

Mike stopped what he was doing in his locker and turned to face Sean, a look of confusion in his eyes, "What are you talking about? I haven't seen her since the other night at the bar.."

Sean tilted his head awkwardly and looked up to the ceiling for a moment, "Huh.. That's weird, because her friend called and-"

"Angie?"

"Yes. Angie called me at the bar wondering if she was there. And then, you know, said something about her being out with you. So I just thought-"

"Wait a minute. What? What did she say exactly, Sean?"

Sean sighed and looked up again, trying to remember exactly what was said and cursing silently to himself for getting involved in drama once again, "Uh... let's see. I pretty much just told you, Mike. Angie called. Ok?" he began, pausing to make sure Mike didn't have any questions yet, "and then she asked me if Michelle was there. At the bar. Because I guess she thought she was with you. Or something. I don't really know."

Mike just continued staring on in shock, his face blank and his chest tight, "Well... maybe Angie just heard or wrong or something.. I'll just ask Michelle about it later. I'm sure it's just like.. a misunderstanding. Or maybe I could talk to Angie or something..."

"No way dude. Don't do it. Chicks _hate _when you go behind their backs and ask their friends something instead or just going to them and asking directly. Come on, man. Everyone knows that. Hey. Speaking of Angie. Is she like, single, by any chance?" Sean asked.

Mike's expression suddenly changed into one of stifled laughter, "Yeah she's single. Why?"

"What's so funny about me asking that, jerk-off?"

"It's just that when I was talking to her a few nights ago, you know, at the bar? She referred to you as 'monkey man', dude!"

Sean stared at Mike, not finding the humor in it at all, and just looked completely offended, "Uh, for your information, she apologized for that to me last night. Ok? So don't be such an asshole, Mike."

"Ok dude, whatever. You could ask her out but... she's not exactly interested in like, dating or anything from what I've heard from Michelle and her," he explained, closing his locker door and turning to Sean again.

"Hey assholes. Where's Damien?" Mike and Sean turned their attention to Tommy, who had just arrived.

"He's here somewhere. Hey, it's already twelve, Tommy. Why so late?" Mike asked him, still completely and obviously unaware of what was going on.

Tommy adjusted his sunglasses and thought of a quick cover, "I was just.. late, ok? My alarm was acting up. Jesus, what is this? The god damn Spanish Inquisition now?" he asked, opening his locker and gathering his work clothes into his arms.

He didn't know why he was even covering up what was going on in the first place. He wasn't doing anything wrong, right? Maybe deep down he just didn't want Mike to hate his guts. Maybe he didn't want yet another relationship in his life ruined beyond repair like it had been with so many others.

"Sorry Tommy, I was just wondering," he turned back to Sean, "Well anyway, I'm gonna go call Michelle and ask her what happened last night, dude. See ya later," he said, starting to make his way towards the locker-room exit.

Tommy overheard and panicked slightly, "Hey, wait a minute, Mike," Mike stopped and turned back to them, "what's uh... what's goin' on?" Tommy asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh.. well you know how Sean was doing the inventory stuff last night at the bar, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Angie apparently called up there and asked Sean if she was there cause she was looking for her. She thought she was with me for some reason, so I just wanna call and see what was up, you know?"

"Tch, Mike, you calling her up every time some god damn little shit comes up is _not_ gonna win her over, ok? Chicks hate when guys get all clingy and shit," Tommy said, shaking his head.

"You know, he's probably right, Mike."

"Yeah but... I wanna know, you guys. What if... I mean, if Angie was right and she really did tell her that.. odds are something's wrong, you know?"

Tommy sighed in defeat, knowing nothing he said was going to change Mike's mind on the matter, "A'right fine. Go on and be a pussy about it then. But don't come crying to me when shit just gets worse between the two of you, cause that's what's gonna happen."

"Oh come on Tommy, it's not like you'd have any problem with that happening in the first place, right?" Mike asked, his voice suddenly cold. Tommy made eye contact him before he left the room. Sean's expression changed to one of awkwardness as he turned to face Tommy.

"Whoa. What's with him, huh?" he asked, completely oblivious to what was going on.

Tommy just grunted and closed his locker, "Who knows," he replied, leaving the same way he came.

* * *

"Michi! You're back! I was worried. What happened last night?" Angie asked. Michelle walked through the door, happy as could be.

"Oh.. sorry. I should have called. I uh... stayed the night," she said quickly.

"Oh... it's cause I called you last night and it went to your voice mail, so I called the bar and looked for you there. But it's cool, Sean said you weren't there and stuff so I figured you were at Mike's place probably."

"What! What did you say!" Michelle asked, clearly panicked.

Angie raised an eyebrow at her friend's sudden change in expression, "Uhh... nothing. I only asked Sean if you and Mike were there. That's all."

Michelle's cell rang from inside her bag suddenly, _'Shit! That's Mike's ringtone! Why the hell is he calling me right now!'_

"I'll be right back, Ang. That's Mike," she said innocently before running off to her room and closing her door. Shit! She knew things were gonna get complicated as soon as she uttered Mike's name last night. Shit, shit, shit! What was she gonna say?

"Hello?" she answered nervously, half whispering so Angie wouldn't hear her.

"Hey Michelle. It's Mike."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and leaned against the wall anxiously, "Hey Mike! Something up?"

"Um... yeah, actually. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Why?"

"Well.. it's just that I was talking to Sean and he said Angie called the bar last night saying something about you being out with me."

_'Shit!'_ She got quiet, going through her thoughts rapidly, trying to think of something, _anything_, that could be used as a lie. Her mind clicked with an idea and she got silent for a while.

"I... I'm sorry, Mike. I did tell her that I was out with you.." she said in a small voice.

"Well... why'd you do that?"

"I just... if I tell you... you have to promise not to say anything... ok?" she asked, her voice cracking as she put on an act of emotion as she spoke.

"Ok, I promise. What's wrong?"

"It's just... I had to get out last night and be alone. I didn't want anyone to know about how depressed I've been feeling lately. I'm just... a little bit homesick... and so I told Angie that I was going out with you last night so that I could have some time to think to myself. I'm sorry..." she said.

"Hey look, you don't have to apologize, Michelle. I didn't know. I'm sorry. You wanna like... talk about it or something?" Mike asked her, completely convinced by the lie.

"No... I think I'll be ok now... Just don't tell Angie about this.. I don't want her to worry or anything.."

"Don't worry, Michelle. I won't say anything to her," Mike said with a smile.

"Ok... well.. I have to go now, Mike. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. I'll call you later when I get out."

"Alright. Thanks Mike.. See ya," she said. She closed her cell and sighed in relief, looking up at the ceiling. _'Oh man... what a disaster this is all turning into...'_

She sat on her bed, thinking for several more minutes to herself before finally getting back up and going back into the living room.

"Welcome back. You ok? You look faint," her friend said from the couch, staring at her.

Michelle sat down on the other end of the couch and nodded, "No, I'm fine."

"Soooo? What did your boyfriend have to say?"

Michelle raised her eyebrow, "He's not my boyfriend, Ang, ok? We're just friends."

"But... didn't you guys go out last night? And you spent the night over there.."

"Yes.. but it was only a date, and we didn't do... _that._ I just fell asleep over there was all," Michelle reasoned, looking at Angie.

"Kay..." Angie noticed her friend had become more and more uncomfortable as the conversation went, "you know, I think I'm gonna have to go to the store or something later on or tomorrow. Wanna come with?"

"Er... no. I mean... I don't know. We'll see. I'm gonna go lay down though, ok? Kinda tired."

Angie nodded as her friend disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

"So how did it go, Tommy? Details," Lou demanded, taking a sip from the cup in front of him. Tommy looked around the kitchen to make sure no one was around.

He sat down and finally spoke, "It went... great. You know? We had dinner, we talked, blah blah blah and then-"

"You had sex?" Lou asked bluntly.

"Would you? Shhh! Yes, ok? Jesus, lower your voice," Tommy said, his eyes wide as he looked around again.

"And?"

"And what!"

"Well how was it?"

"It was amazing, what do you think? And get this, she was a virgin."

"What!"

"Yep."

"Shame. A perfectly good virgin wasted on Tommy Gavin."

"Tch, what? What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked, sincerely offended.

"Oh come on, Tom. It's like throwing a perfectly good steak dinner into a mass of starving Ethiopian kids and watching Rosanne, or hell, myself, be the one to catch and devour it. Basically, wasted."

"So now you're calling me Rosanne? Great."

"Never mind, Tommy. It wasn't meant to be taken literally."

"Yeah, I think I caught that, asshole. How was it, tch, a waste? It's not like I dropped her off on the side of the god damn road afterwards and-"

"So, I'm curious. Any so-called 'life changes' come from this thing? Or did you go and see Janet and Sheila right after?"

Tommy shook his head, "Unbelievable. No. I did not go see them, ok? She... stayed over at my place. I just dropped her off, that's why I'm late."

"And, let me just go ahead and take a guess here and say you didn't tell this girl _anything_ about Janet or Sheila? Am I in the ballpark? She's completely oblivious to everything?"

"Wrong again, asshole. Quite the opposite in fact."

"Meaniiiing? What?"

"I told her about Janet, Sheila, Connor, the.. 9/11 thing, Jimmy, my brother, the drinking thing. You know? All that."

"Jesus Christ, why? Are you that desperate to scare her off?"

"Ha! So funny. No," he cleared his throat and thought about it for a second, "I don't know, man. She was just.. easy to talk to. Ya know?"

Lou stared at his friend in disbelief, "Is that right? So when are you gonna break the news to Mike?"

"I'm not breaking the news to anybody, ok? That's why," Tommy looked around and lowered his voice, "that's why we're keeping a low profile on this, a'right?"

"Well, are you planning on seeing her again?"

Tommy nodded. Lou just stared for a few seconds, "Tommy, if that's the case then he's gonna find out eventually either way."

"Yeah well, we'll just get to that when it happens then, ok?"

Before Lou was able to respond to his friend, the firehouse alarm sounded, the two men stood from their chairs accordingly, and they made their way to the truck to leave.

* * *

Please review! Reviews inspire me to update faster haha!


	7. Chapter 7: Late Night Visit

Thanks for getting me over the 30 review mark guys! I had no idea this would ever do so well. Thanks! Sorry about this chapter being a little long, it was hard to fit everything I wanted to in under 3,000 words so it went a little over.

WhatsGoingOn: Thank you! Haha you really love those two I take it? They're awesome!

GryffindorAndrew: Score one indeed! Hahah really? Withdrawals? That makes me feel strangely awesome thanks! At least the new season is out though!

Jenna Joplin: We will see! I don't wanna spoil anything but I will say Mike is pretty hung up on Michelle.

IcedMintMocha: I so agree. The things that happen to that poor guy boggle my mind. Thank you so much for the comments! I really appreciate all of them! You write my longest reviews haha!

Android Number 18: More than likely, you're right. But that's all I'll say for now. And thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Late Night Visit**

"So did you ever find out what was going on?" Sean asked, just as the crew returned from their latest job – an apartment fire. Thankfully, it was only a grease fire started by an elderly man and was easily taken care of.

"Yeah. Apparently she was just homesick and needed some alone time last night, dude. So she said she was out with me. I'm thinking of going over there to visit later, you know? See how she's doing," Mike said, sitting down next to Sean on the couch in the lounge area, "hey you know what? Maybe you could like, come with me."

"Uh... why? Exactly?"

"Cause dude. Angie will be there. Duh. Didn't you say you wanted to ask her out?"

"I did say that. Didn't I?" Sean said, half laughing, "yeah. Let's do it. Living for the moment, right? Taking chances."

Mike laughed, "Right, dude!"

"Taking chances? Do I even wanna know?" Tommy asked, plopping down in the chair across from them.

Mike eyed Tommy for a moment and looked away. He was still angry about the other night at the bar but obviously didn't want to bring it up at the moment, "It's nothing Tommy, we're just.. going to go over and visit Michelle and Angie later today, after work."

Tommy looked up from the paper in his hands, "Oh really? Any particular reason?" he asked as he cleared his throat, a tinge of jealousy flaring up inside of him.

"Not really. It's not like it's the first time I've ever been over there, Tommy," Mike said matter-of-factly, watching Tommy closely to see if his words would affect him.

Tommy just smiled and leaned forward. He knew exactly what Mike was trying to do here, which was make him mad. He also knew how to play this game, "Yep, and still not a single date, I'm guessing?"

"Oh, and you have?" Mike came back with. Sean watched them both, clueless as could be, and just sat there, listening. Tommy laughed to himself and shook his head. He didn't have any idea why he was concealing it all from Mike anymore, as he would have loved to rub the previous night in his face right about now.

He sucked in some air as he stood up and held back what he was going to say. The smile, however, remained upon his face, making Mike wonder what the hell he was thinking.

Tommy exited the room and Sean just looked at Mike, "Whoa. What the hell was that about?"

Mike shrugged, "Nothin' dude. I'm gonna go call up Michelle, k?"

Sean just nodded and crossed his arms, his blank expression remaining unchanged, "Uh... ok."

* * *

Michelle closed her cell and made her way into the living room. She sat with a sigh of exasperation next to her friend.

"So yeah..." she said, alarming Angie who hadn't even realized her friend was there.

"Hey Michi. Yeah what?"

"Soooo," Michelle started, not knowing how to start the conversation, "Mike's coming over later." She said, leaving out the rest, as she still wasn't sure how to bring it up.

Angie nodded and turned back to the television, "Cool. Is he spending the night?"

Michelle's eyes bulged, "What! No!"

"Well, what's wrong with that? Friends have sleepovers, you know? It doesn't have to mean _that,_" Angie replied with, staring at Michelle.

"Yeah well, he's not. He's bringing his friend too," Michelle finally added.

"Tommy?"

Michelle raised an eyebrow at Angie's response, "Er... no. Sean," she said, noting Angie's change in expression.

"Oh.. Sooo I'm guessing you still haven't seen or heard from him since that night?"

Michelle's heart jumped in her chest at the question. Shit! Did she know anything about what happened!

"See who?" She asked, playing stupid.

"Tommy."

"N..no. Why would I have?"

Angie shrugged, "I dunno. I thought maybe you would've saw him or something while you were out with Mike since they're friends and what not."

Michelle felt her heart begin to beat faster and she wondered silently to herself if her trembling was noticeable, "No Ang, I haven't. We promised each other we wouldn't contact... er, I mean.. that we wouldn't call him remember?"

"Well yeah, but we said it'd be fine if he contacted us to hang out or whatever, didn't we? And besides, there's be no harm in it if he was with Mike and you saw him that way."

Michelle giggled oddly, "I guess that's true!"

Angie raised an eyebrow at her friend's reaction. Michelle forced herself to calm down and quickly changed the subject, "So Mike told me that Sean has a thing for you, Ang."

"Whaaaaat? He doesn't even know me!" Angie said, slightly flattered at the news. It's not that she didn't like Sean or anything. He seemed like a great guy from the few times she talked with him, but she was just so much more into Tommy Gavin that it was just no comparison.

"So? We hardly know Tommy and we both like him," Michelle pointed out, although 'hardly knowing him' wasn't exactly truth on her part anymore.

Angie felt herself turn red and she turned her head back to the screen, "Yeah but that's completely different!"

"How is it completely different?" Michelle asked with a smirk.

"It's different because we have like way more of a connection than Sean and I. He only saved our lives, Michelle," Angie explained, looking dead serious.

Michelle nodded slowly as she tied her long hair back into a ponytail. She was right, "Yeah.. you do have a point there. But I mean... not every guy you date is gonna have those qualifications, ya know? I don't see why you can't just give him a chance."

"Same reason you can't give Mike a chance? I don't know Michi... we'll see how things go I guess. I just..." Angie sighed heavily and shook her head, "never mind."

Michelle looked away from her friend suddenly. A wave of guilt gripped her and everything that had happened the night before seemed wrong. She knew she had betrayed her best friend and there was no way to fix it now.

The only thing she could do was end whatever it was Tommy and her had. She didn't know if she could do it though, as she knew her feelings for him were undeniably strong. Despite the fact that she'd only known him for a few days, the time that she had spent with him was nothing short of amazing.

Though she couldn't say for sure whether or not it was love. She wasn't even certain she knew what that was anymore. All she knew was that she loved being with him, and the things he'd told her about himself made her feel like she'd known him for a lot longer than she had.

On the other hand, Angie had been like her sister - there for her when no one else was, and vise versa. Neither of them had ever intentionally gone out of their way to hurt the other, and what she was doing, she knew was unacceptable. If Angie ever found out, she feared she may never speak to her again.

"Michi? Are you ok?" Angie asked, noticing her friend seemed to be in some sort of daze.

Michelle turned back to her finally, "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well because I asked you a question twice now and you're just staring at the TV as if you didn't hear me.."

"Oh.. sorry, Ang. I guess I didn't hear you. What was the question?"

Angie raised an eyebrow and stared at Michelle, "I asked you when they're coming over?"

"Oh! In a few hours.. probably. After their shift he told me," she said with a smile. Angie nodded curtly and turned back to the television, leaving the two in silence.

* * *

Tommy slammed his locker, frustration apparent in his body movements alone. He'd spent the entirety of the day giving Mike and Sean dirty looks. Sean had no idea why though; he was even more clueless than Mike had been for once.

He turned around only to come face to face with someone he was already not very happy with, "_Why_ haven't you been answering my calls!" the shorter woman shouted into his face angrily, her volume overwhelmingly obnoxious.

Sheila. Tommy closed his eyes as anger and rage built up inside of him. He waited a few seconds and finally reopened them, his icy cold glare staring directly into her, "Because I _don't _wanna talk to you. Ok, bitch?" he started, walking passed her as he buttoned his shirt up.

"Oh, that's just _great_, Tommy! Walk away like you always do! You're a god damn professional at that, aren't you! You big _pussy_!" Sheila called to him over-dramatically, tears already building up in her eyes.

Tommy stopped in his tracks at her comment and he turned on his heel, approaching her and slamming her against the locker behind her aggressively, "Don't give me that god damn bullshit, bitch, ok! You have screwed me over for the last god damn time! I thought I already made that clear?" he said, releasing her, "stay the hell away from me. We're through. Understand!"

"So then you've made your decision? You're going with Janet! Just like that! That's not fair, Tommy! Wait! I can... I-"

"No. You two are such good god damn friends now, tell her I said the same," Tommy said, turning his back on her and leaving her in the locker room as her cheeks streamed a mixture of tears and mascara.

* * *

An hour had already passed since Mike and Sean arrived that night at around nine. The visit didn't turn out nearly as bad as Angie thought it would – so far anyhow. She had to admit, some of the conversations they had with the two guys were funny as hell.

"Oh God. Are you two sure you're not related at all?" she asked, giggling from the similarity in IQ Mike and Sean seemed to share.

"Not that I know of," Sean said, his eyes conveying a sense of bewilderment, "you know, actually, Tommy asked us the same thing one time. Why do you ask?"

Angie shook her head and laughed some more, "Neeevermind."

Michelle laughed as well, understanding exactly why she asked the question.

"Duh Sean, it's cause we're both like, hot and stuff. Right, Angie?" Mike asked her, smiling naively.

She buried her head in her hands for a moment and nodded, "Yup. That's exactly why I ask."

The conversation seemed to blur in Michelle's head. Her mind was still on Tommy and what had happened the night before. She knew eventually the truth was going to come out, and she also knew she was stuck.

She couldn't tell Mike because she knew she wasn't the only one he'd be mad at. She couldn't tell Angie for obvious reasons either. The guilt of the entire situation was eating at her core and there was no one she could talk to about it except for Tommy.

One thing she knew for sure was she couldn't keep leading Mike on like she had been. She was going to have to tell him something so he'd stop pursuing her.

"No way, dude. A pink cloud makes no sense! What about all that stuff in the bible that says we were like... made from God's image?" Mike asked, looking totally serious.

Michelle finally fell from her daze and looked at Sean, who the question was directed at.

"Uh, for your information, Mike, the bible isn't the end all, automatic rule to everything. Ok! God is whatever you believe he is. And to me, he's a pink gas... cloud thing. So, say whatever you want but it's not changing."

"Why pink though, dude? That's like the gayest color there is."

"Uh huh. Well, I suppose you'd know, Mike."

Before Mike could respond, Michelle took a hold of his arm, "Mike, can we go to my room for a while? I wanna talk to you about something.."

He smiled widely and looked at Sean before standing up, "Yeah, sure!" he responded, following her.

Sean shrugged and turned back to Angie, "So I'm surprised, Angie. No monkey comments tonight?" he asked jokingly.

Angie grinned and took a small sip from the glass that rested on the table, "Hey, I told you I'd stop but if that's really what you'd prefer, I have no problem going back to it."

Sean shook his head and leaned back on the couch next to her, "No, no. I think it's fine this way, actually," he said, his eyes moving back to the television where 'Predator' was currently playing.

He jumped slightly, "Jesus. Those things always freaked me out. You know? I mean, not just because of the thing they got goin' on under that like, mask thing. But because of something else. Not really sure what it is though, now that I think about it," he said, grimacing at the screen.

Angie laughed, "What! They're not scary at all in my opinion. What about the movie Alien? Are you scared of those too?"

"Oh Jesus, yes. They always freaked me out. Especially their heads. You know?"

Angie giggled again. The thought that a firefighter was freaked out by Aliens and Predators was a hilarious concept to her.

"Hey what about that creature from the Cloverfield movie?"

"I've never seen it. I wanted to, actually. Initially. But Franco told me it was one of those movies that makes people like... puke. So I never saw it," he explained.

"Ohh you have motion sickness?"

"No... no. I just... I'm like, a sympathy... puker."

Angie raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry... what? What's a sympathy puker?"

"It's..." Sean looked away for a moment, knowing there was going to be a moment of awkwardness after he explained, "it's nothing, really."

"No come on. I wanna know now!" she said, turning to him with a look of confusion on her face.

Sean sighed to himself and nodded hesitantly, "Alright. It's like.. I can't watch anyone puke because then _I_ puke. It's like some weird chain reaction, I don't know. It runs in the family."

"Ok I gotta admit that's gross, but it's not that bad. You were making it sound really horrible! But yeah, no Cloverfield for you then," she said, giggling again.

"Yeah.. yeah I agree. But hey, we could always see another movie. You know? Like, one that doesn't make people puke," he said laughing with her.

Her expression suddenly turned to one of surprise, "Wait... are you asking me out on a date?"

"Um. Yeah. Yeah, I think I am," he answered, his nerves on edge.

Angie sighed inwardly. She usually had no problem whatsoever flat out saying no to guys that asked her out when they did. But she was starting to like Sean – not in that way, of course, but she didn't wanna hurt him.

Her thoughts ran through her mind rapidly and she finally looked back up to him, "Actually, Sean.. I'm not exactly dating at the moment. It's... complicated. But I'm sorry.. the answer is no," she said, feeling bad when a look of disappointment came over him.

"It's not cause of the puking thing is it? Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have said anything about that, you know?"

"No no Sean, don't worry it wasn't that. It's not you at all. I actually like you a lot more than I did when we first met. I'm just not dating is all," Angie explained, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her.

"Oh... Ok. Well that's cool. You know? I understand. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. Just so you know."

She smirked and nodded, "Can't stop you from trying, I suppose."

* * *

Michelle looked away from Mike awkwardly. The conversation had already taken a turn for the worse.

"What are you trying to say exactly, Michelle?"

She sighed to herself, wishing Mike was better at picking up on things so she wouldn't have to flat out say it. She finally looked back to him, his expression conveyed confusion and worry.

"I'm saying.. I'm sorry, Mike... For leading you on or whatever it is I've done.. It's just.. I'm kind of seeing someone else at the moment.. so I don't want you getting your hopes up with me anymore, and I thought it was only fair to tell you.." she swallowed, feeling horrible at the sight of the change in his expression, "Mike? Are you ok?"

"Who?" she heard him mumble, almost inaudibly.

"Er.. Just some guy. It's not like you'd know him even if I said-"

"So?" he looked at her, "What's his name?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You know, this isn't like some open forum, Mike. I don't have to tell you anything that's, quite frankly... really none of your business," she said, raising her voice now.

Mike stood from where he sat, "How is it none of my business! You know I've had a thing for you for a while now, Michelle! You've never even given me like, a chance or anything!"

Michelle stood as well, "It's still none of your business! And of course I know! That's exactly why I'm telling you straight up how it is, Mike! Would you rather me not have told you anything at all!"

"It's still not fair!"

"What's not fair? We were never dating in the first place. Mike... look. I don't want this to ruin our friendship, I really don't think-" before she was able to finish her sentence, her cell sounded from the nightstand only a few inches from Mike. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized it was the ringtone she'd set for Tommy.

It was face-down. Mike looked at it and back to Michelle. He knew it had to be whoever it was she was seeing just by the expression she was trying so desperately to hide. He moved to pick the phone up and look at it.

"Stop!" she shouted, just as his hand came in contact with the device. He froze, and looked at her.

"Mike, I swear to God, if you pick that phone up and look at it... I'll never speak to you again. I just want you to respect my privacy. Ok?" she pleaded, her heart beating a million miles in her chest.

The ringtone was the only sound in the room now. The two stared at each other for a good few seconds before he picked it up, and without looking at it, handed it to her, "I was just... gonna hand it to you. That's all.." Mike said, his voice overcome by a mixture of disappointment and defeat.

She took the phone and pressed it against her chest in relief. The ringtone stopped, and they stood there in silence.

Another wave of guilt hit her. She knew if he ever found out, his friendship with Tommy would be destroyed.

"Aren't you gonna call him back?"

"Not right now.. I'm not feeling well. I'm just gonna call it a night, ok? Maybe we can hang out some other time, Mike. I'm sorry.." she said meekly, feeling horrible about everything that had just occurred.

Mike just stared at her for a few seconds and turned to the door, "Yeah. I'll give you a call tomorrow or something.. See ya," he said, not looking back at her, and half-slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Please review if you can! Thanks for reading! Next update soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Demons

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews once again! Sorry it took me a while. College is back and I've been a bit busier than usual. I'm still writing though no worries!

IcedMocha: Haha I didn't think anyone would catch the reference! Awesome! Yea I can't say I'm much of a Sheila fan myself. She's by far one of the craziest characters I've ever seen though. And you were close but she just couldn't do it. Not for now anyhow! You may be right about Angie but who knows. We will see.

WhatsGoingOn: Awesome! Mikey is definitely going to remain a reoccurring character in the story.

Mags1083: Thank you!

GryffindorAndrew: Thanks! And yes she got pwned horribly! And yes, I will be writing more in depth things about both Michelle and Angie soon.

Android Number 18: I'm sorry! Cliffhangers can be fun though!

Jason Jenkins: Thanks! Haha, yea like I said I always felt bad knowing this series had like, zero stories that were updated on a regular basis or even made it passed the 20,000 mark. It's a shame cause I'd love to read them! I am glad for Tommy too! But will he mess it up? That is the question! Haha.

Milina Chiten: Thank you! I hope you will continue to read!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Demons**

"Shit!" Tommy cursed out loud, his urge to fling his cell from the balcony was now rising. Why wouldn't she answer her phone? It was obviously because Mike had still been with her.

The whole situation had been driving him insane all day, and he wanted to know what the hell was going on over there. Even though he realized it was necessary, he was growing sick of all the secrecy that had been going on.

He sighed to himself loudly and sat silently in the room of his apartment, staring blankly at the muted flat-screen in front of him.

He moved to reach for the half-full bottle of Vodka on the small table next to him and took a long swig before setting it back down. It seemed he was nearing his limit for the night. He didn't care though. Another drink was taken, and another, soon after.

His mind began to wander again, to the dark places that he hated with his entire being.

"Hey cous'. Don't you think you've had enough for one night? I mean, _really, _you should give it a rest, Tom," a voice came from behind him. A voice he knew all too well.

He turned to the ghost of his dead cousin and shook his head in annoyance, "Whatever," he answered curtly, not in the mood for arguing with him at the moment.

"You see, Tommy? _This_ is why your life is in shambles right now. I've told you this over and over and you still don't get it, do you? You preach about change and I have yet to see any at all," Jimmy's eyebrows furrowed, his gaze not leaving Tommy.

Tommy laughed suddenly for a good ten seconds or so and turned to face Jimmy again, "_My_ life is in shambles? Better take a look in the god damned mirror, pal. I ain't the one that's dead. And I sure as hell ain't the one following you around like some fucking stalker," he said, taking another drink.

"Yes you are, Tommy. You keep picking up that bottle and we'll keep showing up. You're the stalker here, my friend," Jimmy responded.

Tommy opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. Jimmy was gone.

"Tch. Prick," he muttered to himself.

"Tommy," another voice came from next to him. Tommy turned his head the other way to the source of the voice – Johnny.

He looked at his brother with a gaze of hatred, but didn't respond.

"Do you still hate me, Tom? For what I did to ya?" Johnny asked him. His voice laced with apologetic sincerity.

Tommy turned away from him without responding. The truth was, he didn't hate Johnny. Sure, he still held animosity towards him for what he'd done, but he missed him.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I really... I really am," Johnny continued, "you listenin', Tom? I'm sorry for what I've done, but you need to stop being such a god damn pussy, bro."

Tommy laughed again and shook his head in disbelief. Even these ghosts, or illusions, or whatever they were, refused to get off his back. It seemed no matter where he went, or what he did, he'd never get away from the constant put downs, criticisms, and people pointing fingers at him.

Tommy finally turned his head to face Johnny, "_I'm_ the pussy? How do you figure that one, asshole? Please, en-fuckin-lighten me."

"Enlighten you? Really? You actually need me to _enlighten_ you?" Johnny laughed and took a step closer to his older brother, "Bro! You survived one of the biggest tragedies in American history. You're alive, and yet here you are, sitting alone in the dark, and drinking your life away."

"Yep. Wonder who's fault that is," Tommy responded coldly.

"I realize I'm partly to blame, Tommy, but you've been falling apart for years now. Long before the thing with Janet and I, and you know it. You have no idea what you want outta life. I'm tryin' to do you a solid, and help you realize that before it's too late, bro."

"You know what I think?" Tommy stood from his spot on the couch and approached his brother slowly, feeling the affects of the alcohol as he got closer, "_I_ think.. you don't know the first god damn thing about me, asshole. That's what I think."

Johnny laughed and shook his head, "Hey, whatever bro. I'm not here to argue with you. If you wanna continue being a dead-beat, drunken asshole," he shrugged, "be my fuckin' guest."

"You son of a bitch, Johnny! Where do you get the balls big enough to-" he stopped suddenly when a knock came from his door. He looked at the front entrance and turned back to Johnny, but he'd already gone.

"Tch," he shook his head in dismay and made his way across the room to open the door. Who the hell could it be at this time? It was already almost one in the morning. He opened it, his bottle of Vodka in one hand, and looked down, completely caught off guard.

"Michelle?" he asked, not sure if he was seeing things again, "Come in. What's goin' on? You a'right?" his voice was one of concern as her eyes had been red, obviously from crying.

"Er.. is this a bad time, Tommy?"

"What? Of course not. Why... why would it be a bad time?"

Michelle stepped in slowly and wondered what he'd been doing. Odd. There was no one in the room but she _clearly_ heard him arguing with someone. She turned to him as he closed the door. His hair was a complete mess and the bottle he held was almost empty.

She knew he was probably drinking to drown out his problems, but she didn't blame him, and wasn't about to start judging him because of it.

"Um... well.. I thought I heard you arguing with someone.."

"Oh, that," Tommy started, cursing mentally, "that was just.. nothing. You know? Just some guy prank calling me. Can you believe these assholes?" he laughed, trying to stage the lie to a believable degree, "One in the god damn morning and they've got nothin' else better to do."

Michelle nodded slowly, not entirely sure if she bought the story or not, but regarded it as unimportant for the moment.

He closed the gap between them and set the bottle down on the counter a few inches away, "Sooo you gonna tell me what's goin' on?"

Originally, she'd come to talk to him, but after seeing the state he was in, she was considering otherwise. She knew he already had enough on his mind, and that this would only make things worse. She looked at him and shook her head suddenly, "Um.. n-nevermind that, Tommy. Are you... ok? You seem out of it.. are you drunk?" she said, her concern growing.

Tommy laughed and shook his head, "It takes a lot more than a little Vodka to get me drunk, Michelle. Trust me, I'm not. Now tell me what's goin' on."

"It's just.." she looked away from him with a sigh, "...I told Mike, Tommy."

Tommy stared at her blankly, "Told him... you mean about us?"

"Well, not exactly. I didn't tell him it was you but... and I.." she stopped for a moment, thinking to herself about how she should word the next part, "I just don't know if this is a good idea, Tommy.. I really don't wanna mess up your friendship with Mike or-"

"Unbelievable.. Don't you think it's a little too late to be thinkin' about whether or not it's a good god damned idea?" Tommy asked her, obviously annoyed with where the conversation was going, "and I'll tell ya something else. Screw Mike, ok? I don't really give a shit. We're not doing anything wrong, so if he doesn't like it, he can kiss my skinny, pink, Irish _ass,_" he said, anger now apparent in his voice.

Michelle stared wide-eyed, caught off guard by his tone, as she wasn't used to it, "What do you mean? You're his friend... we both are, and we've been _lying_ to him, Tommy," she shook her head, "and it's not just him. I've been lying to my best friend too!"

Tommy ran a hand through his hair with a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment, calming himself before he spoke again, "What I mean is, I don't give a shit what Mike thinks because you two were never dating. Any animosity he has towards me is based purely on god damn jealousy. Isn't that right?" he asked, further closing the space between them.

Michelle swallowed hard as he approached her, "I... I guess so but I just.. I still feel guilty about everything, Tommy. I'm still lying to Angie.."

He lifted an eyebrow and squared his shoulders to look at her with his usual intensity, "A'right. I'm not gonna tell ya what to do," her mouth surrendered to his lips for only a few moments until he pulled away, "but I think you should give this decision a little more thought. It's not like either of them ever has to know."

She already knew that, but she didn't know if she could live with the guilt that had consumed her for the past few days. She also knew she wouldn't be able to just give him up like she had wanted to. Even as they stood there she had to resist the urge to jump on him and continue where they'd left off the night before. God, this man was very bad for her.

"Tommy Gavin, you are such a..." she stopped, trying to find the right words to describe what he was. He was something so wild, so dark and wicked that it was impossible to stare into his blue gaze without a sense of feeling a little dirty.

He smirked, "A what?"

Her brain scrambled for whatever it was that could define him, "A bad boy," she said finally. A commonly used phrase that seemed cliché, but it described him perfectly - even though he was anything but cliché, save of course for the Irish man who loved to drink.

"You're probably right. Is that gonna be a uh.." Tommy's eyes lingered on her for what seemed to be the longest moment of her entire life, "problem for ya?"

She pressed a finger to his chest, eyes on his, and ran it down, stopping at his navel, "Like you said, Tommy. It's a little too late to be having doubts, right? So... a problem? I don't think so."

"Good," he hissed against her lips. She issued a small smile and retreated, making her way towards the wide arch that led to the lounging area.

"Jesus, she's only a few years older than your daughter, man. So how long is this gonna last, you think, bro?" Tommy's eyes focused to Michelle's side, where Johnny had reappeared, "you gonna get off on this chick and then what? She gonna turn into another psychopathic, waste of space like everyone else in your life? Another person to throw away, Tommy?"

"Shut up.." Tommy replied, quite audibly. Michelle tilted her head towards him in question as she sat on the couch, "Huh? I didn't say anything."

Tommy cursed himself mentally, _'Shit!'_ Why did he even bother replying to these ghosts, these... hallucinations? Hell, he didn't even know what they even were. He remembered Sheila telling him years ago about her psychic saying he was a "vessel" for spirits. But that was all regarded as bullshit by him at the time. There's no way in hell these things could have been real. ...Could they?

He cleared his throat, "No, no not you. It's these... god damn neighbors, ya know? They had their shitty excuse for music turned up for a second there. Guess you uh... didn't hear it."

She raised an eyebrow, certain she didn't hear music of any kind. She smirked, "I think that alcohol is getting to you, Tommy. Oh, and I'm sorry for not calling first.."

He sat down next to her, "Hey don't worry about it. I was trying to get a hold of you anyhow but you wouldn't answer."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that.. You called right when I was telling Mike about everything.. it was sheer luck that he didn't see who was calling."

"Holy shit, really? Luck of the Irish."

"Doesn't 'luck of the Irish' refer to bad luck?"

Tommy looked at her and nodded, "Yep. But not this time. I'm Irish, and god damn lucky in this case. Therefore, it fits. See?"

She looked up in thought for a minute and shook her head, "I don't know, Tommy. I still didn't hear anything. I'm sticking to the alcohol explanation on that one."

"Highly doubt that," he responded, the room still lit only by the muted television that was still on, "it was clear as day, sweetheart. Maybe it's just your hearing that's going, ok? Ever think of that one?" he asked, a sarcastic smile on his face.

She laughed hard at the utter absurdity in his implication, "No _way_! I'm only twenty-four, remember? If anyone's gonna be losing their hearing anytime soon, it's you, Tommy!"

He gestured at himself with a finger as if he had no idea what she'd meant, "Tch! What? First of all, I wasn't referring to age anyway. Second, I'm just as good as I was twenty years ago when it comes to that, among _other_ things, ok?"

She turned a little red at that, "Oh, is that so? Then what exactly were you referring to?" she asked, amused by his scrambling.

"Well, ya know. Your generation with your... iPods and rap music and.. you know. _Stuff_," he explained poorly.

She laughed again, "No, Tommy, I _don't_ know. I don't even listen to rap for your information, save for Eminem."

"You still didn't deny the iPod," he replied, his voice reeking of smart ass.

"That's because I have one. But I mean, who doesn't these days? They don't make you deaf, Tommy."

"Yeah well I'm just going by experience here, a'right? My godson _and_ my daughter, the only two people I know that own one, and neither of them listen to a single god damn thing I have to say, " Tommy said, grimacing at the thought of it.

"You have a godson? I didn't know that! What's his name?"

"Yeah, Damien. He's uh.. Jimmy's son, about your age."

She instantly recalled the name from what he'd told her the other night, "Oh... I see. I do remember you mentioning his name the other night but I had no idea he was your godson," she noted the change in his expression after Jimmy was mentioned, as if he was deep in thought about something, "Tommy.. I'm sorry about that subject coming up. I didn't know-"

"Nah, don't worry about it. You didn't do anything wrong. Trust me, there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about it, ya know? What happened is just part of.. I don't know... me, I guess," he said. She nodded, starting to understand why he seemed to drink as much as he did. It was obvious. He was trying to forget.

He was damaged, and she didn't know if he'd ever heal from the torture he lived day to day, but she knew she wanted to try and help him.

"Hey," she got up, taking one of Tommy's hands as she went, "let's go to your room so you don't end up falling asleep out here," she said, picking up the remote and turning the already silenced television completely off.

"That anxious to get me into bed, eh?" he asked her. She giggled at the assumption but didn't deny it, "I guess we'll see when we get there."

She already knew her plan to end things had failed. There was just no way she was going to go through with it. She didn't know how long the lies would hold up, but she'd worry about it when it came to that and the truth came out. For now, she was just too happy.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Will update as soon as I can! Please review!


End file.
